Twilight of the Gods
by Kenjiro Nakamura
Summary: A story of how the God of darkness is sealed within a young man and how he must coup with these new powers. With twist and turns along the way.


*The war ends and they are born again*

In the middle of a desert a battle was waged. Between good,evil,darkness and light. The four seemed to be in a dead lock battle. The evil being Waru spoke his tone dark and twisted. "Face it Ryo you can never win. Give up and I might spare you." Waru spoke with a smirk on his face. Ryo how ever spoke in other tounges and something began to happen "Sed audi meam lucis appellat. Affer mihi calamus et mala casum!" [Power of light hear my call. Bring me my blade and let evil fall!] as the words left his mouth a blade of light struck Waru in the chest killing this incarnation of him. A dark violent scream erupted from his mouth as he fell to the ground burning away.

Mean while Karu and Yami had been fighting. "Vincula lucis ligaveris eum." [Chains of light bind him.] much like her master as the words left her mouth light chains came from thin air binding him in place. "Face it your master is dead and you are doomed." her angelic voice spoke. Yami simply chuckled "Foolish girl...You or master shall never win so long as hate and darkness are here. .Continue." he spoke in a slightly less demonic voice then his master. "Darkness...Heed my call...Use my body to make them **FALL!**" as he finished the chant his body expanded with dark energy before he exploded destroying Ryo and Karu and the area around them leaving a crater in the area. The heroes were dead but prepared to be born again. As were the evil beings but fate had other plans. While Ryo and Waru remembered their past lives. Yami and Karu did not as such they lived as normal humans. The story may seem over but it has only just begun.

I awoke to the call of my mother early in the morning. Well early to me anyway. She was told me to get ready for lunch. So I did such taking my shower and brushing my hair and teeth. At this point I had finished everything to get spiff and span and began to pick out my clothing for the day. It was normally what I wore a purple gem necklace bindings around my waist and a pair of shorts with my sneakers. I ran down stairs and saw my mother had laid out the food for me. It was a small section of fries and a burger with mustard. I smiled and thanked her and silently ate my meal. After my meal I had ran off to get to my afternoon classes. Before long some one had called out to me "YAMI YAMI WAIT UP!" I turned to see my best friend Kasai riding his bike. Soon he was next to me gasping for breath "How is it *gasp* your so *wheeze* fast?" he asked me. "Because I'm in far better shape then you." I stated simply. Not that Kasai was out of shape he was where he should be at seventeen. Yami seemed to be the same but was faster,stronger and smarter then most.

I sighed as my friend finally caught his breath "Are you quite finished?" I asked him and got a nod in response. "Now hurry your ass up or we'll be late." I said walking away before running away once more. Soon I had come upon our high school. High school where evil is breed I always felt at home here I never knew why either. I walked into the school and down the hall before entering home room.

*Time Skip*

I stretched as I got up from my final class of the day. Kasai did most of his classes in the morning and had one at one so he got out far before me. As I left Kasai was waiting out side for me. "You ready to get to purgatory champ?" he asked. Ahh yes purgatory a safe haven for criminals due to it's genius hiding spot. Hidden in down town Tokyo using the old park as the place where common bums and criminals go. Then there's the pit where you fight for money and the right to fight the champ. We rode to the stall where no one went because well...It was near the biggest shit hole this side of Japan. As we got there we went into the run down rest area and into the out of order stall which hid a door. Went walked through the bums and the offenders until we hit the subway system. It was remade to a red light district with the pit being held between two giant doors. We walked through the doors,went to the stands and took the best seats in the house for the champ and one friend.

*Time Skip*

Kasai left mid fight and in turn I was left alone. The fight was over now and I was in my hide out. Mom thought I was staying at Kasai's so I had the night for my self. "Yami...Hear my call my faithful servant...I need your power!" I heard in my head. "Who's there! SHOW YOUR SELF COWARD!" I yelled. How ever it repeated it's self over and over again until finally I yelled "ALRIGHT!" then as before all was silent. I suddenly saw images and knew where the fight was at. But before I left something happened. Shadows moved around me and suddenly "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" It was a pain I never felt before. I lifted into the air before falling back down. I looked into the mirror and a few things had changed black leather belts covered my upper face and a metal patch covered my right eye. My normal out fit had been changed I was now wearing a leather jacket and black shaggy pants. Even my eye and hair had changed from blue eyes to black and from silver and red to black. Soon shadows went around me again only it wasn't as painful then in the blink of an eye I was gone.

The darkness was around me cold and empty. Then I saw it a fight between my master and that scum Ryo. I rushed out of the darkness and kicked Ryo sending him into a building. Moving through the darkness I bowed to my master "Rise my loyal servent." he spoke to me. I did such and looked at the God of Good pulling him self out of the building. My master laughed "Yami take care of him." I simply nodded and took off unleashing a flurry of darkness powere punches and kicks to the God of Good. Before summoning my spear of darkness and throwing it at him. How ever he simply blocked it with his sword of light. How ever that wasen't all an arrow of light had periced my arm. I looked in the direction it came from and frowned. "I'll end your little bitch first then yo-Huh what was that?" I said as a voice was heard in my head. "Hello? Helloooooooooooo? HEY BASTARD I KNOW YOU HEAR ME NOW AWNSER!" my human half yelled. "Or what?" I asked the child in my head. Soon I lost control of my arm and it slammed into my...Erm lower half. "You won't win child!" the arm shot up threatening for another strike. "Ok ok you win you can have your body back...For now." I said. I transformed into my human half and all went dark.

Human Yami Pov.

Ok...Let me recap...Two Gods are fighting I have control over darkness...And an arrow of light in my arm. The female my dark half spoke about looked at me with regret in her eyes. Perhaps because I am a human with a god inside me? Either way her and her master left. Along with my dark half's master. The arrow was gone and I was out in the middle of the street.

*Chapter end*


End file.
